


Better Than Before.

by xerxezra



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kinda Fluffy, Makeup Sex, kinda naughty, you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xerxezra/pseuds/xerxezra
Summary: Hank isn't really one to make love. But after walking out on you, he'll do anything to make it up to you.





	Better Than Before.

**Author's Note:**

> A request from tumblr: Hank x F!Reader having makeup sex after an argument? Just lots of sweet fluffy sex as an apology. 
> 
> Your wish is my command, anon.

The last time you saw Hank was with his back turned to you, slamming the door shut so hard that the neighbors might complain in the morning. 

You were riding high on bitterness and anger, and with the source of your terrible mood now gone, the implications of what had transpired slowly brought you back to reality. Fighting with Hank was a daily occurrence, but the issue usually resolved itself with persistent communication and several shots of whiskey that ended up with you being fucked against the living room couch until you couldn’t form coherent sentences anymore. 

But when Hank walked out on you, unwilling to compromise or listen to reason, then you knew this time was different. And it hurt all the more. 

Hank _never_ allowed negativity to linger and build up between you. 

_Ended my first marriage pretty fucking spectacularly_ , he had said, and promised you that no matter how pissed you would get with each other, that you would sit down and solve the problem together. It was a surprisingly mature promise coming from the old, grizzled man, but you took his words in stride.

And yet he had walked out. 

The urge to have a smoke gnawed at you incessantly as you paced the living room. You wouldn’t succumb though — at least one of you had to abstain from your vices. 

You went to search for Sumo instead, finding him tucked away on the bed with a sorrowful expression. 

“We sure scared you back there with all the screaming, huh,” you whispered brokenly, your voice hitching from renewed tears as you climbed in beside him and buried your face into his warm fuzziness. 

Deep thumping of his tail was your only answer. All was forgiven. 

Hours had gone by, and no sign of Hank. You peered weakly at the clock, rubbing at your reddened eyes and sniffling as you read the time. 

1:46 am. 

That asshole wasn’t coming home. 

Any ounce of forgiveness you tried to muster up while you waited withered into dust. If he wanted to drink his life away at a seedy bar, fine. You were not going to wait for him like a doting lover. 

Emotionally drained and exhausted from the day’s events, you slowly nodded off into a restless sleep. 

-

Something forced you back into consciousness, abrupt and disorienting. You groaned and rolled away from Sumo’s snoring body, groggily slipping out of bed just as a loud bang reverberated from downstairs. 

Adrenaline coursed through your veins instantly. You carefully padded towards the staircase, thinking that perhaps you should have retrieved the bat in your closet before making such a hasty decision. 

You peeked over the railing — the door was closed, so perhaps that’s where the sound had come from — and there he was, your knight in shining armor, stumbling around like a newborn fawn and cursing in hushed whispers as he struggled to remove his shoes.

“Nice of you to come home,” you said acerbically, unable and unwilling to hide your anger as you walked down the stairs.

“Yeah, yeah,” was all Hank muttered, awkwardly straightening up after toeing off his shoes. He clutched the side of his head, his face scrunched in agony.

You sighed as you took in the state of him — glassy, disoriented eyes, disheveled hair, clothes in disarray — and begrudgingly felt your heart soften. “Come on, let’s get you to the couch.” 

Hank followed your lead as gracefully as he could manage, tripping over his feet several times while you wrapped his arm across your shoulders. You tried setting him down gently, but the damn man practically keeled over across the cushions. “Fuck,” he slurred. “I think I — I maybe, uh, had too fuckin’ much…” 

_As usual_ , you bitterly thought, but held your tongue. A mollified drunk Hank was far more easier to deal with than a defensive, belligerent drunk Hank. 

“Wait here,” you commanded, and headed over to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. The distant sound of Sumo lazily lumbering down the stairs as Hank greeted him — _hey there big buddy, who’s my good boy_ — nearly made you smile. 

But within the privacy of the kitchen, you finally had the opportunity to clear your head and remember the reason for Hank’s state. He’d gone out drinking all night instead of trying to settle your fight. 

He _left_ you. 

What if he did it again? What if the next time you two fight, he might leave for good? 

Bitter tears fogged up your vision as you poured the water, but you didn’t let them fall. You refused to look weak in front of him. 

Sucking in a shuddering breath, you wiped the tears away, squared your shoulders, and made your way back to the living room. Hank was sprawled along the length of the couch, forearm covering his eyes while Sumo sat beside him. 

You set the glass on the coffee table, folding your arms and unwilling to speak any further. You should have gone back to bed, but something was keeping you rooted to the spot. 

A heartbeat of silence passed between you. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Hank whispered.

You sighed. “Please, Hank. Not right now. Just drink the water and go to bed, we’ll talk about this tomorrow.” 

“But I … I gotta make it right,” he forced out in a wavering voice, fighting against his uncoordinated body to sit up. 

“Will you make things right by vomiting all over the floor?”

He winced and ran hand over his face. “ _God_ , don’t say that word.” 

You pinched the bridge of your nose. “I’m going to sleep. Do whatever you want.” 

“Honey —“ 

You didn’t let him get a word in edgewise, rushing out of the living room with Sumo on your heel. A twinge of regret made you think that you were being too harsh with him, and should have at least helped him get up the stairs, but you weren’t a saint. You were one pissed off lover, and Hank sure as shit will face the consequences. 

-

A cacophony of snores greeted you in the morning — Sumo at the foot of the bed, and Hank sprawled out at your side, somehow sufficiently undressed and only slightly disastrous to look at. 

Despite the emotional turmoil of last night, you were finally feeling more levelheaded after sufficient sleep. Only an undercurrent of disappointment gripped your heart, and maybe even a hint of betrayal. The very thought of another potential fight gave you a headache. 

After a quick morning routine to get your day started, you decided to leave Hank in his deep sleep and went to prepare breakfast. Sumo kept you company all the while, salivating at the smell of sizzling bacon and pawing at your hip for some scraps. 

“Why don’t you go keep your dad company,” you cooed at the sweet dog with a laugh, offering him a pat on the head. “I guess you’re probably still mad at him, too.”

“Abandoned by my own dog — guess I really fucked up big this time.”

You turned to see Hank leaning against the doorframe, arms folded and looking equal parts guarded and somber. A sarcastic retort was on the tip of your tongue, but you simply turned back to the skillet and continued cooking. 

Hank sighed wearily behind you. You fully expected him to plop his butt down at the table and continue his petulant behavior from last night — trying to get a heartfelt apology from him was like pulling teeth — but to your surprise, you felt his arms wrap around your waist as he placed his chin on top of your head. 

“It’s a miracle you didn’t come home with bruises,” you lightly said as you broke the silence. "I would’ve thought you’d get into a bar fight, considering how pissed you were when you left.” 

Hank let out a humorless laugh. “Don’t think I wasn’t tempted a few times, but…” He pressed his face into your neck and mumbled, “Think I gave you enough of a headache last night.”

“You sure did,” you said softly. 

“And I guess I was acting like a giant jackass.”

You hummed in agreement, placing the cooked bacon beside the scrambled eggs on each plate. 

“…is that second plate for me or for Sumo?”

“What do you think?”

“I think he deserves it more than I do.” 

You couldn’t resist a light chuckle. Even in this precarious state of your relationship, Hank always managed to slip in some jokes. 

The tension was slowly dissipating, replaced by a comfortable atmosphere. But the open-ended argument still lingered on your mind. You twisted around in the embrace, placing your hands on his shoulders and giving him a pointed look. “For the record, I’m still very upset with you.”

“I —” You cut him off with a finger to his lips. 

“Quiet. You gotta earn this breakfast, Hank.” The corner of his mouth lifted slightly. “I don’t give a damn about the argument in of itself. We get on each other’s nerves all the time anyway, so I would be very hard pressed to start letting these things bother me. What I absolutely will _not_ stand for, is you walking out on me like that.” 

He had the decency to look rather ashamed of himself. “Yeah,” he said with a slow nod. “Yeah, that’s fair. I wasn’t thinking straight at that point. By the time I got to the bar, I realized I might have made things a whole lot worse by leaving, but…well, I kind of needed to be alone.” 

You narrowed your eyes and stayed tightlipped. 

Hank smoothed a hand along your back. “I won’t do it again, baby.”

“Mhm.”

“I _promise_.” 

You searched his eyes for a moment, mollified by the regret radiating off of him. “It really hurt to see you leave.”

He softened his gaze and pulled you in closer. “I’m sorry, honey. I don’t _like_ hurting you. And I sure as shit don’t like seeing you cry.” 

You stubbornly blinked away the wetness gathering in your eyes and tightened your arms around his neck. Hank took the hint immediately, dragging you into a firm hug against his broad chest. You simply held onto each other for a minute or two, grateful for the moment of peace. 

Hank pulled away first, probably intent on saying some unnecessary bullshit. You weren’t having that; he had a tendency to dig a bigger hole for himself instead of making things better. You carded your fingers through his hair and pulled him back in, searching out his lips for a gentle kiss. 

He moaned softly, pressing back with barely restrained tenacity and angled his head to the side to deepen the kiss, running his tongue along your lower lip for permission. Your tongue tangled with his in a heated dance, and you couldn’t help feeling relieved that Hank had bothered to brush his teeth before finding you. 

You hadn’t meant to take it this far — it was supposed to be a reconciliatory kiss, a quick sign of reassured affection. But the feeling of his large hands groping your backside, inadvertently pressing you closer to the growing bulge in his underwear, made you wet and wanting in record time. 

“Do I get to eat now?” he whispered against your lips.

You hummed into the kiss, breaking it off for a moment to say, “You’ll be eating _something_ , that’s for sure.”

Hank chuckled and mouthed at your neck. “Dessert before breakfast? Shit, I’m a lucky guy.” You had little warning before he lifted you up, prompting you to wrap your legs around his hips as he swiftly carried you to the couch. 

Ah, tradition. 

He threw you down rather gracelessly, ignoring your indignant yelp while he flung off his shirt and dragged down his boxers. You took a moment to enjoy the view, before the sight of his erect cock, thick and heavy and bobbing as it was freed, reignited your lust with a fury, and you undressed with single-minded determination. 

Hank was on you in seconds, covering you with his warm, broad chest as he dipped his tongue into your mouth and grinded his cock along your wet cunt. You moaned in unison from the heady friction, pressing your hips together with each stroke and gripping each other with such longing that you were sure he was ready to fuck you right then and there. 

You were ready for it too, truth be told. And just as you were about to voice your opinion, Hank slowed his feverish pace to run kisses down your neck, slowly moving downwards to latch onto a nipple. He teased it relentlessly until you were a whimpering mess, licking and sucking and alternating between both breasts as you ran your fingers through his hair, arching your back in offering. 

“Please,” you begged, tugging on his hair to pull him towards where you needed his mouth most. 

He followed your lead, watching you behind lidded eyes as he lightly flicked his tongue against your clit. “This what you want, baby?”

“ _Yes_ ,” you sighed, and impatiently thrust your hips upwards. 

Hank was never one to beat around the bush for too long. He set a steady pace immediately, dragging his tongue along your folds and sucking on your clit as you cried out in ecstasy. The feeling of his raspy beard was pure heaven, adding a unique sensation to your overstimulated skin. 

Yet still, it wasn’t enough. You needed to feel him inside you, to feel that delicious stretch as he entered you. “More,” you commanded, biting your lip when his finger probed your entrance. 

He steadily worked his way inside you, swirling circles around your clit with his tongue as he pumped one finger, and then two, in and out of your wet cunt. You writhed and moaned and whimpered nonsensical words as you climbed higher and higher towards your release, and when he angled his fingers upwards at _just_ the right spot, you came with a wordless cry, hands gripping anything they could reach while you grinded into his touch, desperately trying to prolong your pleasure. 

You didn’t have to wait very long — Hank wiped his mouth and crawled back up your heated body, meeting you in a frenzied kiss as the tip of his cock prodded your soaking wet entrance, still tingling and pulsing from the lingering orgasm. 

“Love you,” he murmured against your mouth.

You hummed happily and nipped his bottom lip. Hank growled at the gesture, far beyond worked up and decidedly too horny to prolong foreplay. His hands stroked along the bottom of your thighs, settling around your knees to place your legs on his shoulders, and entered you in one swift thrust.

The angle was absolutely _delicious_ , letting him sink into you as deep as possible. “Fuck, that’s so good,” you moaned, meeting each careful thrust in a bid to make him go faster. 

“Yeah?” he grunted, pulling out nearly all the way before pounding into you so quickly you cried out his name. “That’s it, baby girl, let me hear you. I wanna know how _bad_ you want this dick.” 

“Oh, _Hank_ ,” you whimpered, shutting your eyes tightly as he fucked you hard and fast. A particularly deliberate thrust shot sparks of rekindled pleasure up your spine. “Hank, oh please, right there baby please right _there_ —“ 

For an old man, he sure as hell had impeccable stamina. Not a single stroke was out of place, not a moment of halting to catch himself from coming too soon — Hank knew exactly how to bring you to orgasm, sucking love bites into your neck as you held onto him like a lifeline. 

The living room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, heavy panting interspersed with needy moans, and suddenly it was all too much for you, too overwhelming as you opened your eyes to see Hank staring back at you, an openly raw expression of love crossing his features. 

He may be an insufferable bastard, but he was _your_ insufferable bastard, and damn it, you loved him all the same. 

You came with a breathy sigh, as though a satisfying answer to your prayer had been met. Hank groaned at the feeling of your fluttering walls wrapped tightly around his cock, and a few irregular thrusts later, emptied his cum deep inside you with a drawn out moan, slowly grinding against you as he came down from his high. 

You ran your hands soothingly along his back as he struggled to catch his breath, urging him closer to you. He pressed a firm kiss to your lips, to your forehead, and sat back on his haunches, getting an eyeful of your sweaty naked body beneath him. 

“Did I earn my breakfast yet?” he asked with a grin. 

You giggled. “It’s always ‘food’ with you.” 

“Hell yeah, I’m starving,” he muttered, dragging his hands through his hair in an attempt to tame it. “And hungover.” 

Right, you forgot about that. 

And suddenly, another thought crossed your mind.

Speaking of forgetting — where had Sumo been this whole time? 

“Please, for the love of God, tell me Sumo wasn’t around for this.”

He quickly looked over his shoulder. “Nah, he’s still trying to find a way to steal our food.” 

You dropped your head back against the cushion and sighed in relief. Hank took a moment to stretch, groaning and letting out a loud yawn before rising to slip on his boxers and shirt. The deep rumble of an empty stomach reminded you of how hungry you were, and you immediately followed suit, sprinting to catch up to your lover. 

Hank promptly smacked your ass on his way to the kitchen, cheekily smiling back in challenge. 

“That’s gonna cost you one bacon slice!” you teased, fully intent on fulfilling the promise.


End file.
